Aroma-controlling agents are known in the art. Aromas can in general be chemically classified as organic vapors being acidic, basic or neutral. For the purposes of this invention, an aroma may be defined as an organic vapor that is mixed with the atmosphere such that it does not saturate said atmosphere. Known aroma-controlling agents combat aromas based on various mechanisms such as, for example, absorption, adsorption, and inclusion complexation of aroma-causing molecules, masking and modification of aroma-causing molecules, inhibition of aroma-producing microorganisms or a combination of all these. Well-known examples of common aroma control agents include charcoal and baking soda.
WO/03002089 discloses superabsorbent carboxyl-containing polymers with aroma control properties, primarily useful in feminine hygiene product. The polymers are water-absorbent, water insoluble polymer comprising silver complex ions.
EP Publication 392,608 discloses a disposable absorbent polymer product which comprises a cyclodextrin. However, cyclodextrins are biologically degradable, and are a good nurture for microorganisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,632 discloses an absorbent article for urine which also absorbs urine odors. The articles comprise a water-soluble copper salt.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,096,299 discloses an absorbent article containing an aroma control material that comprises a zeolite.
United States Patent Publication 2003/0014947 discloses a laminate including a flavorant useful for packaging cigarettes or other products such as food products. The laminate includes cross-linked polymer coatings adhered to at least two metal foils, and a volatile flavor component such as menthol is applied to one of the polymer-coated surfaces.
Most such known aroma barriers and methods are incapable of sufficiently reducing odor and/or have other drawbacks. They often require treatments with odor absorbents, perfume, fragrance and the like. They also contain volatile ingredients as aroma-masking component; however, over time the volatile ingredients may volatilize off, effectively making the laminates or barriers unsuitable as barrier materials.
An object of the invention is to provide simple yet effective aroma control by limiting aroma transmission utilizing a polymeric barrier.